


Are you wearing my shirt?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Nessian Drabbles [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Prompts from Tumblr. Please Enjoy.





	Are you wearing my shirt?

Cassian snapped his wings out as he stood on the doorstep of his home. A light snow had fallen on his walk home and he flicked it away now to prevent it melting and dripping once he stepped inside. He knew only trouble awaited him if he did. 

Giving his wings a final shake he opened the door and stepped inside and was greeted by a delicious warmth that he could already feel seeping through his weather chilled clothes. Taking off his coat, he hung it by the door and carried the small bag of groceries he held to the kitchen. The house was unexpectedly quiet which either meant Nesta was out or she was napping. Cassian assumed it to be the latter as it seemed to be one of her preferred pastimes recently.

Stepping as quietly as he could, Cassian made his way to the sitting room and that is where he found her. She was tucked into the largest of the couches, head on a cushion and a thin blanket pulled tightly around her. Nesta always looked younger when she slept, even though she had been quite young when she was made immortal, her face took on a careless and relaxed demeanour that was so often absent when she was awake.

He knew he should let her sleep, but his feet betrayed him, and before Cassian could stop himself he was kneeling beside her pressing a light kiss to her forehead. He cursed himself inwardly as Nesta stirred and looked up at him. 

“Hello sweetheart,” he whispered. Nesta only blinked twice, moaned in frustration and closed her eyes again, but still very obviously awake. 

Cassian chuckled and lent in to kiss her once again. As his lips gently caressed Nesta’s skin again, he breathed in her scent. He breathed it in deep, savouring it, but he started a little when he smelt something a little unexpected. Cassian smelt himself, well more of himself than he usually did, He reached up and pulled back the blanket that covered her shoulder. 

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Cassian asked through his smile. 

Nesta sighed and pulled the blanket back to cover what Cassian had uncovered, eyes still closed. “Yes, none of mine fit.” 

Cassian’s smile only widened at the confirmation and he felt some sense of male satisfaction deep in his chest. His pregnant mate, in his shirt, surrounded and enveloped by him. He thought that maybe he should demand it back, so he could wrap her in his arms and wings instead. He opened his mouth to say as much but he was cut off. 

“Before you make some smartass remark about me taking your shirt with out permission, or you wanting it back, or whatever your brain is thinking…” Nesta paused and snuggled further into the couch and blanket, “I know you love it.” 

Nesta smiled now, a true unreserved smile as she reached out through half open eyelids to stroke Cassian’s cheek. He lent into the touch, covering her hand with his and stroked the back of her palm. Although her eyes were closed and could not see, Cassian returned the smile as he felt utter contentment in what he had within in his hand and heart.


End file.
